


Together we’re invincible

by jargoc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/pseuds/jargoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets a secret admirer, and Kageyama's not-so-secretly upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we’re invincible

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled on this but, I pushed through and got it out of my system. I reread this thing so many times that when I was done I just wanted it out of my hands, so sorry if there are any major mistakes in it.

It was way too hot for fall.

Fall was the time of year where everyone packed away their summer clothes, tucked away their summer memories, and traded them for scarves, gloves, and the anticipation of winter break—not the time of year where the sun melted Kageyama to his seat. He guessed that’s what he got for sitting at the window seat, but still, it was annoying.

He squinted up at the blaring sun as he walked to his favorite vending machine. At least it was cooler out here. Quieter too, he noted, scanning his surroundings quickly. A little too quiet actually. Where was that idiot? He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, eyes scanning once again for any sign of his redheaded teammate. The small spiker was usually out there practicing with one of their seniors, making a lot more noise than necessary and making a spectacle of himself… but Kageyama didn’t see him today.

Hm, whatever.

He used two fingers to press the buttons for the drink he always got, still keeping an eye out for the little crow.

Turns out he didn’t have to look for much longer.

The smaller teen skidded around the corner, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Kageyama watched from a short distance, bending down to get his drink as the smaller boy frantically looked around for something.

What the hell was Hinata doing?

The thought seemed to summon the spiker’s attention because he whipped his gaze to Kageyama and sprinted right toward him. Kageyama raised his eyebrows and took a cautious step backward as Hinata screamed his name and waved his small arms over his head.

People peeked out from the windows, some glaring, others just curious as to who was screaming like a maniac right outside of the school, and Kageyama shrunk into his shoulders. Hinata always had to make a scene.

“Oi!” he yelled, grabbing Hinata by the top of his head and glaring, “Stop screaming, you idiot! We’re in school!” He dropped his hand and pushed it back in his pocket. “Now what the hell are you screaming about?” he asked, his voice low and irritated.

Hinata bent over and gripped at his knees, gasping for air. His looked like he just went through back to back practices, sweat dripping down his neck and his hair sticking up in all different directions—more so than usual. If it was anyone else, Kageyema might have been alarmed, but he knew Hinata and knew that the only thing that he should be afraid of was Hinata puking all over his shoes. He took a cautionary step backward. Just in case.

“I… got… a letter… in my desk…” Hinata finally managed to say between gasps, “From.. a secret… admirer.”

A secret admirer? That’s what this idiot was so worked up over? Kageyama sipped from his drink and looked down at him, eyebrow cocked, “That’s what you ran here for?” he asked, struggling against the urge to roll his eyes.

Hinata made a face, his lips twisting into an unamused grimace and Kageyama had to stifle a grin. Hinata stood as tall as he could muster—which also had Kageyama struggling to fight a grin— and shoved the pink piece of paper into Kageyama’s face. The setter growled low in his throat and snatched the paper from Hinata’s hands. He glared down at Hinata and those annoying large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever he got this excited.

“Hinata, I see you everyday in class and you’re so cute and funny.

I can’t stop thinking about how amazing you are! ♥

-Your secret admirer”

It was Kageyama’s turn to make a face. The words on the page sunk to the bottom of his stomach like a hot coal and burned at the back of his throat. His gaze hovered over that stupid little heart and took a sip from his drink, trying wash down the taste the words left in his mouth. He shoved the note back at Hinata, not wanting to even hold it anymore. “Who would write something something so embarrassing?” Kageyama scoffed, wiping his hand on his pants.

Hinata took the note back carefully, smoothing out the wrinkles and pressing it to his chest as if it was something precious. His cheeks were bright red and Kageyama could practically see the hearts in his eyes when he said, “Someone who thinks I’m amazing!”

 _Gag_.

How could someone be so unabashedly excited over a stupid letter? Of course Hinata was amazing, everyone knew that. He had amazing potential—potential that only he could draw out he should add—and many people had recognized it. Hell, it was almost annoying how many people thought the little spiker was amazing… so what was so special about this secret admirer?

Kageyama took another loud sip from his drink and narrowed his eyes at Hinata who was rereading the letter again. “So?” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, his voice sharper than he intended them to be, “A lot of people think you’re amazing, Hinata.”

“Hah?!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes sparkling up at Kageyama, “Who?!” He stepped closer to the taller boy excitedly extending to the tips of his toes to meet him eye to eye.

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s breath on his face and every nerve in his body buzzed. Hinata was way—

Way too close.

The setter’s cheeks darkened and he pushed his hand into Hinata’s face. Hinata muttered something against his hand and something slimy pushed back into his palm.

Did he just—?!

A shiver shot down his spine and he recoiled from Hinata, reflexively curling his hands into fists. The remainder of his juice splashed directly into his face and he froze, hands in the air. Juice dripped into eyes and down into his open mouth, and all Kageyama could see was red. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach, slowly creeping up his neck and settling in his cheeks.

Silence stretched between them and Kageyama tried to burn a hole in Hinata’s forehead with his glare. Hinata stared up at him, lips parted and eyes wide. Another beat of silence passed before the redhead’s lips twitched upward and he broke into a fit of laughter, “That’s what you get for shoving me!” he laughed, wiping at tears.

His cheeks burned hotter, and his hands clenched into fists again. That little… brat!

He lunged at the redhead, eyes set to kill. The spiker bursted into another fit of giggles as he blocked Kageyama’s attack. Kageyama growled and tried to reach around Hinata’s block, determined to make the little brat pay, but Hinata grabbed his wrists and struggled with a grin on his face.

Kageyama had to give it to him, he was way stronger than he let on, and Kageyama was actually having a hard time pushing against his hands.

“Who else thinks I’m amazing?” Hinata asked, eyes locking with Kageyama’s. “Do _you_ think I’m amazing, Kageyama?”

There was something about the way the teen asked the question that caused Kageyama’s heart to speed up. No—It wasn’t the question that made his heart race, it was the way his mind immediately answered: _Of course I think you’re amazing._

Kageyama sucked at his teeth and pulled his wrists from Hinata’s grip with a huff. He could still feel Hinata’s fingers on his wrist as if their touch had burned into his skin and he hated it.

“No one,” he snarled in retaliation, using his sleeve to wipe off his face, “You’re still the shittiest player we have and you have way more work to do before you can be called amazing, I don’t know what that girl is saying.”

The silence that followed his words actually had Kageyama pretty worried. Suga had been telling him that he needed to watch how and what he said to Hinata and he felt like maybe he shouldn’t of said what he just did. He sneaked a glance at Hinata, and his heart fell just a bit.

Hinata was smiling, and shrugging as if he had been waiting for that reply, but Kageyama knew there was something off about it. It seemed fake, and forced, covering up some other emotion. Hinata wasn’t one to hide his feelings. The redhead wore his heart right on his sleeve, so if he was hiding something—

“Whatever,” he commented offhandedly, a real smile replacing the fake one. Kageyama’s thoughts came to a screeching halt and he cocked an eyebrow. He had definitely not imagined that.

Hinata closed in on him again, and Kageyama fought the urge to back away from him. Hinata scanned the perimeter and placed his hands around his mouth before whispering, “I need you to help me catch the girl who wrote this.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “Catch her?”

What, was she some sort of criminal now?

Hinata nodded back enthusiastically and his eyes darted around the courtyard again, like the girl was going to pop out from behind a pillar or something. He really was an idiot sometimes.

With a sigh, Kageyama nodded he might as well go along with, “Do you have a plan?”

 

\- - -

 

Hinata did have a plan. A bad plan, Kageyama’d like to point out. No, it wasn’t just a bad plan, it was a horrible plan, and it was definitely not going to work, but there was just no way to derail Hinata when he was set on something like this. Despite what Kageyama said, Hinata was positive that this was going to work.

This was the plan: Today after practice him and Kageyama were going to sneak into Hinata’s classroom and look into every girl’s desk to match their handwriting up to the note. According to Hinata, that was enough evidence to connect a girl to being his secret admirer.

A horrible plan.

When practice was over, Hinata nudged Kageyama, pulling the collar of his sports jacket over his mouth, “You ready?” he whispered through the fabric.The redhead crouched down and dramatically scanned the area for anyone who might see them.

Kageyama stared down at him and blinked. How the hell did someone like Hinata exist? “We’re just going back up to your classroom. You do it whenever you forget your bag… which is all the time,” he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking toward the building. He wanted to get this over with. The faster they found out who this girl was, the faster Hinata could stop talking about her.

All day it’s been, ‘What if it’s her?’ ‘If it’s her, I think I’ll..’ ‘I hope it’s her.’ about any girl who passed by. It was seriously getting on Kageyama’s nerves. Hinata should be focusing on getting better at their quick attack and his recieves, not on some secret admirer.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him when he caught up and peered up at him, “You’re grumpier than usual today, Kageyama.”

Kageyama chose to ignore that comment and kept walking forward, pushing past the doors and into the school.

“Could it be,” Hinata grinned, nudging Kageyama with his elbow, “that you’re jeaaaalouuusss?”

A chill ran down Kageyama’s spine and he froze momentarily. Jealous? Of what? What the hell did Kageyama have to be jealous about? Girls confessed to him all of the time. It was annoying how many times he was stopped on the way to practice because a girl asked him to meet her behind the gym. His answer was always the same: ‘Sorry, I have to focus on volleyball right now, I can’t return your feelings.’ and then went to practice without a word, so why would he be jealous of Hinata?

Hinata grinned wider at Kageyama’s silence, and stuck his nose up into the air proudly, “Kageyama is jealous that I have a secret admirer and he doesn’t,” he gloated.

Kageyama gave him a hard chop to the side and grinned when the small teen wrapped his arms around himself with a slightly pained expression on his face. That’s what he got. He pulled open the door to Hinata’s classroom and closed it behind them.

“Just get started,” Kageyama said, “Start from the front of the classroom and make your way to the back.”

Hinata nodded, and headed toward the front of the classroom. He started digging through the first desk, and Kageyama did the same.

It was easy to find a sample of the first person’s handwriting. This person had their name on everything they owned and liked to write little messages to themselves on the inside of their workbooks. Kageyama pushed away the slight guilt he felt and looked back at Hinata.

The sun was just setting in the window behind him, filling the room with a warm orange light that seemed to make everything glow, the desks, the floors… _Hinata._

The beams of dying light filtering through his bright orange hair looked like a halo and Kageyama felt his breath hitch in his chest. Had Hinata always looked like… this? Had his eyelashes always been this long? Or his lips this pink? Kageyama couldn’t help but to wonder how soft they would be if he just...

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Kageyama blinked and instantly felt heat rise to his cheeks. How long had he been staring? How long had Hinata been staring back? Shit.

“The note,” Kageyema coughed, reaching his hand out, “give it to me.”

Hinata blinked right back at him, annoyingly pink lips parted.

“Hinata,” Kageyama repeated, his tone sharper and louder.

Another beat passed between them before Hinata seemed to snap back to reality and started nodding. He quickly searched through his pockets, patting them down, and digging through them until he finally found it. He reached out and placed the note in Kageyama’s outstretched hand.

Hinata’s fingers brushed against Kageyama’s palm and sent a bolt of electricity up his spine. He sucked in a sharp breath and fought against the urge to jerk his hand away. That would just make it obvious, Kageyama had to be level headed… controlled.

He slowly brought his hand down to his side, acting as if palm wasn’t still buzzing from Hinata’s touch. Kageyama’s cheeks burned, and he swore that he could see Hinata’s cheeks redden too.

_What was that?_

A part of him wanted to justify it. To write it off as static electricity, and forget all about it, but Kageyama couldn’t ignore the way the air in the room seemed to thicken, and weigh down on their shoulders, or the way he felt his heart drumming against his ribcage. The longer their eyes stayed connected, the harder it was to breathe. Why couldn't he just... breathe?

He tried to search for some answer in Hinata’s wide brown eyes, some sort of confirmation that the other boy was feeling the same exact way but...

For the first time since they met, Kageyama had no idea what Hinata was thinking.

Right as Kageyama felt like he might just burst, Hinata broke the gaze first and the weight instantly lifted from his shoulders.

Kageyama took a silent relieved breath and looked down at the note in his hand, trying to figure out what exactly just happened. This damn note ignited something inside of him. Ever since it showed up, he started to realize things. Like the way Hinata’s tongue peeks out from behind his lips every time he's about to receive a ball, or how he smiles whenever he takes a point by hitting _his_ toss.

God why the hell did he have to notice that damn smile.

He had also become hyper aware of Hinata in regards to himself. Every brush of Hinata’s skin lingered long after he was gone, every laugh or giggle rang in his head for hours, and the way Hinata called his name when he called for a toss... that was burned into his memory. Music to his ears.

But the worst thing, the absolute worse thing this stupid note caused was the constant ache in his chest. No matter what Kageyama did couldn’t shake the burning feeling in right beneath his ribs. It was constant, and only got worse every time Hinata opened his mouth to talk about her.

Whoever she was.

Damn it.

Kageyama turned his attention back to the task at hand, holding the note next to the writing from the desk. It was easy to tell that the person who sat at this desk wasn’t the one who wrote the note. The strokes were completely different, the handwriting much neater and there was just no way it could be a match. No luck.

“It’s not this one,” Kageyama said, carefully placing the papers back where they belonged.

Hinata looked over at him, expression normal as if the energy in the room hadn’t just completely changed a second ago–if only Kageyama could do the same–and laughed dismissively, “Well, yeah I could have told you that, the person who sits there is a dude.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes feeling defensive all of a sudden, “So? A guy can’t be your secret admirer?”

Hinata flinched, previous impish stance deflating under Kageyama's glare, “W-Well.. no I mean, that would be fine… I mean I like..,” Kageyama’s lips twitched up into a grin, nothing was better than watching Hinata put his foot in his mouth, “I just thought the handwriting was… girlier,” he scratched at the back of his neck nervously mumbling to himself, “ah.. but there are some boys that have girly handwriting..”

“So, I’ll just keep checking the desks,” Kageyama said, saving the boy from more embarrassment.

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed, turning back to the stack of papers in his own hands. “Wait, give me back my note!”

 

\- - -

 

After Kageyama had gotten to his umpteenth desk with no luck Hinata groaned, “It’s no use!”

Kageyama looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.  Hinata wasn’t the type to deflate so easily. In fact, Kageyama was almost certain that he was going to get sick of all of this before Hinata did. But the redheaded boy looked completely defeated, slumped against a desk with his eyes to the floor.

“All of their handwriting looks the same… I can’t tell any of them apart,” The boy huffed, staring down at the pink note in his hand. He crushed the pink paper in his small fist and sucked on his teeth, sending a pang through Kageyama’s chest.

“Why do you care so much about finding the girl who wrote this letter?” Kageyama spat out, “Who cares who she is? She said you’re amazing shouldn’t you be happy with that?”

Hinata’s gaze snapped up to meet his and he blanched at the sight of those eyes. They were welling with tears. Hinata sucked in a shaky breath and balled his hands into fists.

“You wouldn’t understand,” he said, and the words felt like a slap to Kageyama’s face.

He had no words to say. He couldn’t refute the words that escaped Hinata’s mouth because it was true. Kageyama didn’t understand. He didn’t understand any of this. He didn’t understand why Hinata was so upset, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he did understand anything…

And that was the most frustrating thing.

“Then help me understand, Hinata!” he screamed, frustration bubbling over in his chest.

Hinata glared, tears spilling over, “You’re Kageyama! You’re tall and dreamy and everyone likes you! We all know that a girl confesses to you every other day… but me,” his voice lost it’s power then, and his shoulders slumped, “I’m short, and outside of volleyball that’s all I am… so it’s a big deal that someone thinks I’m amazing for just being me.”

The words stung in Kageyama’s ears.

Kageyama had worked so hard to make sure that Hinata believed in himself. He made sure to pay close attention to Hinata and the way he was acting to make sure the teen was always the bright ray of sunshine they knew. So how had it come to this? Wasn’t Kageyama’s skill enough to prove to him that height didn’t matter? Hadn’t he showed Hinata that with Kageyama’s help, he could overcome any block—

_“I’m short, and outside of volleyball that’s all I am…”_

That’s when it hit him.

Outside of volleyball, Hinata had no use for Kageyama. Kageyama couldn’t do anything other than toss for him. He’d never thought of that before. Hinata had become almost an extension of himself; they fit together perfectly, almost as if they were made specifically to stand beside each other and Kageyama had never realized that one day he wouldn’t have Hinata at his side.

It didn’t occur to him that one day they would have to stop playing volleyball together.

The realization sunk down to the soles of his feet and he instantly felt nauseous. They would graduate, and even if they went to the same university, they would eventually leave there too. Hinata would get married, and have kids and go live a life that had no space for Kageyama in it—No. He couldn’t have someone standing in the spot where he belonged. He couldn’t let anyone push him from Hinata’s life…

He needed Hinata.

Before realizing what he was doing, Kageyama’s lips were pressed firmly against Hinata’s, his hand gripping the boy’s wrist. Hinata made a small squeak, but Kageyama didn’t dare open his eyes.

All he wanted to focus on was the way Hinata’s lips felt against his. They were soft, and wet, and better than Kageyama had ever imagined. Later he would beat himself up over how stupid and reckless this was, but… _later._ Right now, Hinata was kissing him back. His lips parted against Kageyama’s and a thrill thrummed down his spine. With a new, possessive-like energy, Kageyama cupped his hand against the back of Hinata’s neck, and kissed him hard enough to bruise. He had completely lost his mind.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined against his lips and Kageyama gasped with the intense heat that bolted up his neck.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit, did he really just freaking kiss Hinata?

He let go of his teammate and slapped a hand over his mouth. Hinata’s big brown doe eyes hazed over, and his cheeks were stained red, and—god his lips were swollen. He looked as if… as if he wanted Kageyama to keep—

Kageyama needed to get out of here.

He stood up quickly, and Hinata flinched.

“Kageyama what was..”

“Nothing!” Kageyama yelled, his heart feeling like it might just jump out of his throat, “It was nothing, don’t think anything about it… I’m leaving.”

And he did.

He turned quickly on his heel and bolted from the classroom, ignoring the way that Hinata had called after him. He couldn’t look the spiker in the face right now… or ever again… Kageyama hadn’t decided yet. God… all of this was just too much right now. This note had gone and messed everything up.

 _He_ had just messed everything up.

 

\- - -

 

Kageyama didn’t get any sleep that night.

He spent his waking hours tossing and turning replaying that kiss in his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel Hinata’s lips hot against his. He couldn’t get the taste of Hinata—bright and sweet like the sun—out of his mouth or out of his mind.

_Of course Hinata would taste like sunlight._

There were parts of the night where he thought he might finally pass out. His eyes would get heavy and right as the darkness started to overcome him, he would remember the way Hinata lips parted against him—welcoming his kiss—and he was wide awake again.

It was a vicious cycle.

When the alarm finally blared in the morning, Kageyama was already awake. He went through his morning routine like a zombie and looked like one too. He flinched at his reflection in the mirror, he looked exactly like the living dead. He thought about faking sick. He could probably manage a cough fake enough to fool his parents, and with the way he looked, there was no way that they wouldn’t be sold.

But… he couldn’t. No school meant no volleyball, and while Hinata was the last person he wanted to see right now, he couldn’t abandon the team like that. So he smoothed down his hair and poked at the dark circles under his eyes—whatever, if he didn't leave now he’d be late.

 

\- - -

 

Kageyama spent the rest of the day in a daze. He couldn’t focus on anything that his teacher was saying. His head was still reeling over yesterday. It wasn’t just the kiss, it was the girl, the sleepless night, the way that he would have to see Hinata later today… it was everything. He stared blankly down at his notebook, watching the lines blur in and out of focus, his thoughts swirling around one question: _What was he going to do now?_

Before his mind could dive into that question, someone tapped him. Kageyama’s shoulders tensed and he slowly turned to lookup at the boy, his name not immediately coming to mind.

The kid flinched away from Kageyama’s expression, and he couldn’t blame him. Kageyama definitely looked terrifying. He had scared the words out of Hinata’s mouth on multiple occasions with just a glare so this kid’s fear wasn’t offensive.

The teen continued on, his voice wavering, "Is it true that Hinata got a confession letter this morning?”

“This morning?” Kageyama repeated, the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

There was no way that could be true. The boy had clearly been misinformed, he was talking about the letter that Hinata had found the other day and the grapevine got it wrong. That had to be it. There was no way that Hinata got two love letters in the same week.

“Yeah! Someone said they saw him pulling out a pink note from his shoe locker! Is it true?”

A chill ran down his spine. This was a lot… maybe too much for the grapevine to mess up. Unless..

Another classmate chimed in, “It’s true! I was there when he found it! The girl wants him to meet her behind the gym! Looks like Hinata is gonna get himself a girlfriend,” The boys grinned at each other and started talking again, but Kageyama couldn’t hear a word.

He felt as if someone had doused him with ice cold water. The blood drained from his face and his heart had broken into a panicked sprint. That girl, the secret admirer girl, she was going to confess to him today. Kageyama felt like he might be sick.

“Kageyama?” one of the boys asked, and Kageyama snapped his gaze upward, “You okay?”

 _No_ , he wasn’t.

He stood up quickly, “I’m going to the nurse,” he said to no one in particular, pushing past the boys as a knot rose in his throat. He could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes and he gritted his teeth. He was not going to cry about this, even if he felt like his rib cage was splitting in two.

Kageyama rushed through the hallway, dodging people left and right, just trying to get outside, trying to find a place where he could breathe, a place where he could be alone. He turned a corner and immediately slammed into something hard.

“Ow,” a familiar voice complained.

“Suga-san,” Kageyama realized, eyes fully open for the first time today, “I’m sorry I was just—”

“Woah, you look like you had a rough day,” Suga said, looking directly into Kageyama’s eyes with that knowing look he wore so well, “What’s up?”

There was something about that stare that was instantly comforting. Kageyama could easy say that Suga was probably the only person he could be completely direct with. He didn’t flinch away from Kageyama’s glares, or back down to his challenges, he always met him straight on and gave him the best possible advice.

“I kissed Hinata yesterday,” Kageyama blurted out, before his mind could catch up to his mouth. The confession had been hanging off of the tip of his tongue all day, and hearing the words aloud almost made it easier to breathe. Almost.

Suga nodded, as if he had known Kageyama was gonna say something along those lines and pulled him outside. Kageyama let him lead quietly, and followed Suga’s example when the third year sat with his back against the wall.

“Start from the beginning.”

And he did.

Kageyama told Suga everything from the first note, to the kiss, and the confession today, he didn’t spare a detail. The words felt good to get out. Kageyama spent so much time up in his own head that it was just nice to spill everything to someone else, to know that there was someone out there that knew everything. By the time he was done speaking, he was winded. The sleep deprivation was definitely kicking in now.

“Remember what sensei said about you and Hinata after our match against Aobajousai?” Suga asked, hugging his knees to his chest.

Kageyama blinked, scrambling his brain to remember. He remembered winning, and sensei talking but he couldn’t quite remember his exact words. “Something… about chemicals right?”

Suga laughed lightly and rested his head on his knees, looking straight ahead, “When you two play together… it’s like watching something magical,” he started, his voice soft, “You guys move so perfectly with one another that it’s hard to believe that you only met each other this year,” he pauses and smiles, still facing forward. “That’s what makes it so magical though… watching you two feels like watching something destined. It’s like you two were designed for one another,” Suga turned his face to him and smiled, “The perfect chemical reaction.”

Kageyama’s faced burned. It was true that Hinata and Kageyama made a great team as far as volleyball was concerned, but how did that extend into their lives? Fate, destiny, chemical reactions… did it hold any meaning off of the court?

Suga must have noticed the confusion on Kageyama’s face because he started talking again, “How would you feel if Hinata got a girlfriend?”

The question startled him. The word girlfriend shot through his chest. He turned the question over in his mind. If Hinata did get a girlfriend, he would probably spend a lot of his downtime with her. He’d eat lunch with her, hang out with her after practice, meet up with her on weekends. She’d kiss him and feed him and take Hinata away from his side…

He’d feel like... “Like a piece of me was missing.”

Suga smiled, as if Kageyama had given in the perfect answer, “Then don’t let her take him from you.”

All of the feelings he had been agonizing over the past two days finally made sense. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone other than him standing next to Hinata. Volleyball or not, Kageyama wanted to be the one at his side. He wanted to be the one to make his eyes sparkle, and the only one who knew what he looked like after a kiss. He wanted to be by his side, as something more than a friend. He liked him.

He was on his feet before he realized he had even moved and he bolted toward Hinata’s classroom, screaming a ‘Thank you!’ behind him.

 

\- - -

 

The classroom wasn’t far, but if he didn’t hurry Hinata would be heading straight for the gym. He had to get to him before that. He had to. Kageyama pushed his legs faster, but his limbs failed to cooperate. His bones ached and his muscles protested but he couldn’t slow down. School was already letting out and Kageyama knew he was losing time.

When he finally reached Hinata’s classroom, half of the class was already dismissed. He pushed past the door and scanned the room, ignoring the way some of his classmates stared at him. No sign of the redhead.

Shit.

He spun on his heel and headed toward the gym. If he sprinted there he could catch up to Hinata, he could stop him. He pushed through the hallways, bumping and tripping over people, desperately trying to find Hinata. He couldn’t of gotten that far ahead of him.

That’s when he saw him. A bright orange spot right outside of the crowd. His heart lurched.

“Hinata!” He called out.

Hinata whipped around at the sound of his voice, and Kageyama’s throat felt like it might just cave in on itself. Dark circles hung from Hinata’s bloodshot eyes, he looked as tired as Kageyama felt. The boy stared up at him, uncharacteristically still, and for a moment Kageyama wondered if he also couldn’t sleep last night.

The thought propelled him forward.

“Don’t go, today,” he said breathlessly, his blue eyes never leaving Hinata’s brown ones.

“Kageyama… I,” Hinata said, but Kageyama didn’t stop. He needed to get this out. He needed Hinata to know.

“I don’t think it’s just by chance that we came to the same school,” he pressed on, his voice was firm and convinced. He had never been so sure of anything. “Me and you have been tied together by fate right from the beginning, when we met in middle school. Back then volleyball was all about winning, I wanted to play and I knew that winning was the only way I could keep doing that, but then you came in with your stupid bright orange hair and your freakish jump, and you called for my toss, and changed everything. You made me realize that it was fun playing for a team.”

It was times like these where Kageyama wished he had spent more time finessing his speaking skills, and less time practicing. He didn’t want this moment to slip away. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and have Hinata misunderstand. He wanted to make it clear, they worked best together, on and off the court. “I like you,” he confessed, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, “I think you’re the most amazing person I know, and I don’t want anyone other than you by my side. So don’t go… stay… with me.”

The words hung over their heads and every passing moment only made Kageyama more nervous. Hinata’s eyes were blank, his lips frozen in a little ‘o’ shape. Kageyama wasn’t even sure that the redhead had blinked since the words came out of his mouth and he was starting to worry that he might have broken him. Panic quickly bubbled into irritation as Hinata kept staring at him like a dead fish.

“Say something,” Kageyama whispered, his voice betraying him.

Hinata’s lips pressed together, and Kageyama watched with bated breath as the smaller boy nodded, “Okay.”

Kageyama leveled him with a gaze, “Okay?” He spilled his guts, and all Hinata had to say way okay?

“Okay, I won’t go,” Hinata replied, suddenly looking anywhere but at Kageyama’s face. “And,” he balled his hands in the bottom of his shirt, looking off to the side as his cheeks reddened, “I like you too.”

Kageyama’s blood sang in his veins and his heart fluttered up into his throat. Without a second thought, Kageyama took a step forward, closing the distance between them, and gently placed his fingers against Hinata’s cheek. He was sure that Hinata could feel his heart beating from this distance, and he knew that Hinata’s heart was beating just as fast.

He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to close the gap between their lips, seal the deal, make it official that, Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio were together.

“Uh…” Kageyama sputtered, his mouth suddenly dry and cheeks burning, “Can I…”

Hinata laughed, the sound buzzing under his skin, “You’re such an idiot. Yesterday you attack me, and today after I tell you I like you… you ask me if it’s okay to kiss me.”

A deep red spread across Kageyama’s face. How was it that he could go from wanting to kiss someone to wanting to punch them in a matter of seconds? “You little—”

“The answer is yes,” Hinata interrupted, impish grin stretching from ear to ear. He pulled down on Kageyama’s uniform, kissing him first.

And this time Kageyama kissed him back.

 


End file.
